Fuel economy and emissions performance of an automobile is an important characteristic. A higher fuel economy and lower emissions rating may make a vehicle more attractive to potential buyers and may help an automotive manufacturer meet fuel economy and emissions standards imposed by local governments. For traditional gasoline or diesel vehicles, one method of reducing fuel consumption is the use of a micro-hybrid or start-stop powertrain system that selectively turns its engine off (auto-stop event) during portions of a drive cycle.
Some vehicles include an active front steering (AFS) system to improve steering performance. The AFS system may be electro-mechanical and include an electronically controlled motor and gear assembly that superimposes additional steering angle based primarily on vehicle speed and steering wheel angle. Under certain conditions, such as an auto-stop event, the AFS motor is stopped or frozen so movement of the steering wheel does not alter the position of the wheels. When the AFS motor is frozen, the AFS motor will hold the current position regardless of additional movement of the steering wheel. Because the AFS motor holds the angle of the vehicle wheels, movement of the steering wheel may cause a mismatch or error between the steering wheel and the vehicle wheels.